User blog:SpacedefenderX/Kingdom RP
So this is my first roleplay idea, the following are the rules and backstory and system Backstory In the land of Udrean, war has ravaged the Empire, destroying everything that has been built before. You are a lord of a small House, and you are one of the only remaining nobles, with the Empire destroyed and no one to rule Udrean, fighting has broken out, either conquer the land with a vast army, bribe fellow nobles to ally, or form an alliance with political power. Rules No cheating AFK lords shall have their territory split evenly among fellow lords No threadwatching No vulgar language How it works Everyday you will receive 10 realm actions, these are actions used to improved your kingdom, train soldier, attack others etc You also have unlimited personal actions, these are actions like moving around the palace, eating and drinking, talking with your advisors, or just simply messing around Species/Background You can choose certain things to buff your kingdom at start Species Species are the main race of your kingdom, it will give buffs and de buffs to you at the same time The species are: The Humans: +Easier to recruit/find people to join kingdom =Moderated military power =Moderated economy power =Moderated environment adapting speed +Has no hostility with any other races, so you don’t have to kill everyone +Fast Technology advancement -Slow magic Advancment =Moderated Movement Speed The Elves +Powerful Military -Lacking of people -Hostility with Orcs, Undead/Necromancer and Death knights +Fast Magic Advancment =Moderated Technology Advancment +Quick Environment Adaption -Löw Production Speed +Fast Movement Speed The Orcs +Powerful Military -Hostility with Elves and Death Knights +Easy recruitment/High population -Low movement speed +High Production Speed +Fast Adaption Speed -Löw Magic and Technology Advancment +Able to pillage More resources The Undead/Necromancer +Moderated Military -Can only win by conquering -Hostility with Death knights and Elves =Has no population -Can only plunder to get resources =Technology and magic can be easily gained through plundering +Can use Enemy casualties to increase army amount =Doesn’t need to adapt +Doesn’t need buildings, can use local buildings if battle is won The Death Knights -Low Army amount +Most Powerul Military(1 man army) -Hostility with Elves and Orcs +Powerul Magic at Start -Low Technology at start +Fast movement Speed +No adapting needed +Can take over some Undead in a battle against them The Dwarves +Huge advantage fighting underground +High Technology at Start =Moderated Magic at Start +Powerful Army =Sufficient population at start +Fast Technology advancement -Hostility with Death Knight, Undead and Orcs. -Slow adapting speed +High Production Speed -High cost for magic advancement -Disadvatage against magic users -Vulnerable to pillaging at start Mechanics Battle Mechanics are Environmental Adapting Army amount Army strength Morale Geographic Advantage/Disadvantage This all give battle scores to the sides, whoever has the highest score wins Casualties Casualties are calculated by how much you lost with your point, and the tier of your enemy Economy At the start of each day you receive income for resources such as Gold, Food, Wood and stone Gold is used for Recruiting population Rearming Army Building certain buildings Hiring mercenaries Food is used for: Recruiting population Supplying Attack Routes Training soldiers Wood is used for Supplying attack routes Building siege engines Building structures Repairing damage Building ships Stone is used for Building structure Supplying siege engines Making low tiered weapons Repairing damage Diplomacy You can send three types of pacts to other players Peace Pact:No attacking Alliance:Form a team, can trade resources War:Attack bonus and cannot send Alliance pact until one side surrenders Winning the game To win the game these following requirements have to be met All races with hostility destroyed All cities and town rebuilt All wars ended An alliance between remaining players Category:Blog posts Category:Role play